<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Me In the Library by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065766">Meet Me In the Library</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>We Can Be Heroes (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love, Lunch, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Angst, One Shot, Superheroes, lmaooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus Moreno didn't know Miracle Guy liked to read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miracle Guy/Marcus Moreno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet Me In the Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am once again asking robert rodriguez about what miracle guy's real name is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not a lot of people know this but, Marcus Moreno and Miracle Guy first met on a chilly winter’s day inside the library of their high school. </p><p>It was no secret to anyone in their school that Marcus adored the sight of high, towering shelves of books overhead and the smell of new and old paper. He loved the low whispers and chattering in the library, and the hushed giggles of friend groups messing around while sitting at tables pretending to read. </p><p>Their school library especially was, to be frank, small. Schools dedicated to super-powered beings were always much less in size compared to schools for non-supers due to, well, population. But, he never really saw the library as small. It was more-so homey and comforting.</p><p>Unfortunately, something that was not comforting was Miracle Guy’s presence there. Especially since he never read, or at least Marcus never saw him do so.</p><p>The first time they spoke was when Marcus was pulling down a book from the shelf that was labeled “From the Past,” and he couldn’t even get a chance to glance at the title of the book before Miracle Guy had somehow managed to bump into him in the aisle.</p><p>“Whoops,” was all the blond had said. And, he had actually continued walking without even saying ‘Sorry.’</p><p>And Marcus wasn’t having any of that because he is well aware of Miracle Guy and who he was.</p><p>“You know, a sorry could do you good,” he told the fellow student, glaring holes into the back of his head.</p><p>Clearly, that got Miracle’s attention just fine. So, he turned around and had crossed his arms as he began to walk closer towards Marcus.</p><p>“I mean, you were in my way,” he defended himself, making eye contact with the shorter boy.</p><p>“You could’ve said ‘excuse me.’ You know, like what a nice person would do.”</p><p>“I am…,” Miracle held in a breath as he nodded. “a nice person.”</p><p>Marcus sighed as he closed his eyes and shook his head, and he turned his gaze back towards the shelf of books that he was begging his mind to immerse itself into so he wouldn’t have to deal with Miracle right now.</p><p>But alas, the devil may work but Miracle Guy works harder.</p><p>“Are you…seriously considering reading The Great Gatsby?”</p><p>Marcus bit his tongue and closed his eyes again. “Yeah, yeah, you know maybe I wanna take a quick trip to the 1930’s for a bit.”</p><p>“1925.”</p><p>“Same th—” Marcus’s eyes suddenly widened.</p><p>Did he actually just do that? </p><p>“Did you…did you read this?” Marcus had asked, waving around the book in his hand.</p><p>“Mmhm. It’s boring. Plus, if you want a book made in the 1930’s—” Miracle’s fingers dragged over the spines of the books on the section just above Marcus’s head and pulled down one with a worn, yellow cover. “—you might find—” he flipped through the pages quickly, wafting the smell of the pages into his nose. Then, he handed the book to the other and gave him the smuggest smile that the universe had seen. “—this book interesting.”</p><p>Murder on the Orient Express.</p><p>Marcus was in such utter, complete shock, he took the book from the other’s hand slowly. </p><p>Looking at the title, he inhaled for a second.</p><p>“How about…if I find it that I think this book sucks, you have to read a book I recommend you?” Marcus challenged as he stacked the two books on top of each other.</p><p>Miracle Guy tilted his head at the challenge and licked his lips. “Hm…” He then nodded and crossed his arms again as he started to speak once more. “One condition. This shelf—” he gestured to the grand amount of books on the four shelves beside the two of them. “—only. Other ones make me bored.”</p><p>“Anything makes you bored.”</p><p>“…Fair point.”</p><p>Marcus and Miracle Guy looked at each other for a few seconds, wondering if the agreement had been settled upon.</p><p>Marcus quickly shelved The Great Gatsby and turned back to Miracle with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “This better be good.”</p><p>“Oh, it is. Trust me.”</p><p>And Marcus walked away, ready to check out his new book.</p><p>--</p><p>“What the actual fuck happened in this book?”</p><p>“You didn’t get it?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Miracle Guy chuckled as he shut closed his locker, re-inserting the lock and explaining, “Basically, they all did it.”</p><p>“How does that even work?” Marcus shook his head, fumbling with the backpack on his shoulder. </p><p>“Samuel was a mobster who kidnapped Daisy as a kid, then Daisy died, and Daisy’s family was, y’know, torn up by it.”</p><p>“Well, I got that much.” Marcus spun around and began to walk as Miracle Guy pushed himself away from the locker.</p><p>As he caught up beside Marcus, Miracle continued to explain, “All the passengers on the train had connections to Daisy’s family so, they all basically—” Waving quotation marks with his fingers in the air, Miracle shrugged. “’did it.’”</p><p>“That’s so…” Marcus scrunched his nose. “I might have to read this again.”</p><p>“You liked it?” </p><p>Seeing the sparkles in Miracle’s eyes, Marcus almost felt bad saying, “No. I’m…confused and no one likes feeling confused.”</p><p>Miracle scoffed and held out his hand, making grabbing motions at the other. “’Mkay, so, what book do you recommend me?”</p><p>“Same rules apply.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Miracle rolled his eyes, putting down his hand.</p><p>“The Little Prince.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Miracle groaned. “Dude, that book is so small and yet so long.”</p><p>“You read it already?”</p><p>“No,” he shook his head. “Just see it sometimes.”</p><p>Marcus perked up his head then nodded with a smile on his face. “Then, read it.”</p><p>As Marcus walked away as he turned the corner towards the library to return his book, Miracle was glued in place in the hallway.</p><p>If this was a game, he was absolutely going to play.</p><p>--</p><p>“Marcus.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Next time a book might make me cry a river, please tell.”</p><p>Marcus laughed and patted the seat next to him in the cafeteria. As Miracle sat down, Marcus closed his own book and placed his chin on a closed fist.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll give you a heads up next time,” he promised, holding up his other hand with a pinky out.</p><p>Miracle stared at the pinky and sighed as he returned the promise. The two then released and he placed his copy of The Little Prince on the table laxly.</p><p>“That ending bit actually ruined me,” Miracle rubbed his eyes. “Did you cry at this? You better have.”</p><p>Marcus dropped the fist under his chin and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I did. If you hadn’t, then I would’ve wondered if something was wrong with you.” He took a small carrot from his lunch and munched on it with a crunch. “So you liked it?” He then asked after he swallowed the vegetable.</p><p>“I will admit, I thought it was…better than I expected it to be.”</p><p>Marcus smiled.</p><p>“But it could’ve been better.”</p><p>Marcus scowled.</p><p>“Never pleased, are you?”</p><p>Miracle chuckled as he snatched away a tomato from the other vegetables (it’s not a fruit, Miracle doesn’t care what you think) and popped it into his mouth.</p><p>“Oh, and you’re taking my food too?”</p><p>Miracle threw his hands up in surrender. “It’s one tomato.”</p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes, but it was playfully, Miracle could tell, and placed a hand over his heart. “You tell me The Little Prince is bad and now you take my food…can’t believe this.”</p><p>“I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p>“Oh, really? How?”</p><p>“I’ll find you a book you like.”</p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>Each day, the two traded book titles. They listened to each other’s thoughts and slowly…</p><p>The two started lying to one another.</p><p>“I didn’t like it.” “The ending was bad.” “The main character annoyed me.” The lies spilled from each other’s mouths like waterfalls and it was all because they wanted an excuse to talk to each other, to talk to each other in places they otherwise would’ve never noticed the other being in. The back table in the cafeteria, the corner of the library, the back of the gym where no one really goes.</p><p>Their fellow students began to notice that cocky, condescending Miracle Guy and honest, friendly Marcus Moreno were suddenly glued by the hip, but it was a nice change, not just for them but for everyone else too. Miracle Guy didn’t really think to brag about his victories anymore, Marcus started to loosen up and not take things so seriously.</p><p>And then came the subtle touches that the two of them barely noticed, but did notice, that the other was doing.</p><p>A hand on a shoulder, fingers almost touching as they stood next to one another, a forehead touching the other’s shoulder when they laughed. The little touches felt like sparks and neither of them wanted them to end. But, apparently even Miracle and Marcus have trouble with crushes. </p><p>That was, until Valentine’s Day hit and when Marcus Moreno opened up his backpack at home, he saw a black colored rose, and a copy of The Great Gatsby with a sticky note stuck to it sitting inside.</p><p>He, with love and absolute adoration in his eyes, pulled out the copy and the rose and read the note in Miracle’s familiar, nice handwriting.</p><p>"Sorry for shitting on The Great Gatsby when we met. It’s good. I just wanted to talk to u. This copy is mine, it has my annotations in it. Hope u have fun reading it.</p><p>If u want, do u wanna meet me in the library? Not our school one. The local one. 3 pm?</p><p>Happy Valentine’s Day :)</p><p>—	MG"</p><p>Marcus fell onto his back on the bed and covered his blushing face with the book.</p><p>Oh yeah, he was down bad.</p><p>Of course he went. After he put the rose in water, he went with the copy to the library and outside he saw a familiar blond boy who wore a leather jacket over a blue t-shirt and jeans. </p><p>“So…” Miracle began with his hands in his pockets as Marcus walked closer. “Glad you got the book. I’m hoping you got the rose too—!”</p><p>Arms wrapped around Miracle’s neck and suddenly he was in a tight embrace. He could feel Marcus’s glasses on his shoulder and he heard a muffled, “You’re cute, you know that?”</p><p>Miracle held him tight, watching his strength, and said, “You more.”</p><p>And when they let go, Marcus tugged on Miracle’s hand and dragged him away from the public library. </p><p>“Marcus? Where are we headed?” Miracle asked, yanking the other so that they were facing each other. His blue eyes to Marcus’s brown.</p><p>“Do you want lunch?”</p><p>“Like a date?”</p><p>“Only if you want to.”</p><p>Oh and, of course he wanted to. He’s been waiting for this for like, months.</p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>read the little prince, thank you for your time</p><p>also how do you italicize on this website idk how T~T</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>